


Flipside

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, How Qrow Taiyang and Yang are feeling, Mama Cinder AU, Takes place during Burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: How Qrow, Yang and Taiyang are feeling.





	Flipside

The sound of Grimm began to fade as the hoard either ran away or was cut down by Qrow Branwen. He'd heard that Summer had decided to take off and try to protect the small village near the Xiao Long House. He wondered why she would, but then he heard Ruby was there.

He ran leaving a trail of disintegrating Grimm behind him. _Short-Stack don't you dare die on us._ He sliced through trees, making his own path to the village. The final tree fell and he ran into the village. He saw Summer.

He saw her laying on the ground in a puddle of blood. There was a woman in red standing above her with a bundle in her arms.

_Ruby_... A gruesome scenario played out in his mind. This woman was targeting Silver Eyes. She'd brought the Grimm here to try and draw them out. Summer appeared trying to save Ruby, but was defeated and killed by her. He ran towards them. The woman saw him and began running away. Qrow stopped at Summer's and crouched down.

Her eyes were slightly opened showing dull silver and his pale reflection. He looked in the direction the woman had run off with Ruby. If Summer was alive she would have told him to go after her. But she wasn't alive and Tai and Yang were worried about her. He wiped away any tears that would have appeared on his face and picked up the huntress' body.

* * *

 

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang noticed him first. She and Taiyang were waiting in front of the house.

Tai gently pushed her behind him and walked up to Qrow. "You're back." He noticed Summer on his back with her hood up. "What happened to her?"

Qrow looked away. _I can't answer that. Not with the kid here_.

"Qrow?" Tai asked again. Yang was looking between her father and her uncle. Her expression was fearful. "What is it? Why isn't Summer moving? Where's Ruby?" Tears began forming in Yang's eyes.

"Send her inside Tai." Qrow finally said. "She can't handle this."

Tai looked at Yang. She looked at him with her violet eyes. "Go inside, Yang." He said calmly.

"But-"

"We'll be inside soon. This is grown up stuff." Yang nodded slowly and ran into the house. Tai watched her and the moment the door was closed, he spun around to look at Qrow.

"Tell me what happened."

Qrow slowly lowered Summer's corpse to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, he picked her up bridal style.

"She's gone, Tai."

The blonde recoiled. "What do you mean she's gone? She's right there!"

"Ruby's gone." Qrow replied. "Someone took her. That attack...it was planned. They killed Summer and took Ruby."

Tai looked down at Summer. Her hood had fallen back revealing some of her face. Qrow was thankful he taken the time to close her eyes. Tai's expression showed nothing but pain.

"I'm sorry Tai." Qrow said. "I got there too late."

"Yeah..." Tai murmured. His eyes didn't leave Summer's body. "I...I just... need some time..."

"I got it." Qrow gave Tai his wife's body. "I'll go inside and distract Yang."

* * *

 

Qrow glared at his empty flask as if doing that would cause some liquid to appear in it. Raven's daughter asked him questions about his missions, if he knew anything about Raven, and because he needed to give Tai time, he answered her.

Her questions about his missions were easy to answer. She was always interested in the action, wildness, insanity of the fight. Raven questions were a tougher challenge. He didn't want to draw her into the Branwen Tribe. Killers and thieves didn't mix well with little kids.

"Did something happen to Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Well..." Qrow trailed off as the realization set in. He looked at the door. Tai wasn't coming in.

_I can't tell her that she lost her mother and sister._ Qrow frantically tried to think of an answer.

"She's not coming back." Qrow said. Yang looked at him confused. "Her mission didn't work out."

"But we wouldn't be mad at her." Yang looked close to tears. "Why can't they come back?"

"Something bad happened, kiddo." Qrow looked at her sympathetically and pat the top of her head.

The two of them looked up when Tai came in. He nodded then walked past them.

Qrow watched him then crouched down to Yang's level. "I need you to promise me something."

Yang nodded.

"Look after your father. He's gonna be out of it for awhile, but it's because he's sad. Help him get back on his feet. Can you do that, Firecracker?"

Yang nodded again.

"Good." Qrow stood. "I'm going to get going."

"Bye Uncle Qrow."

"Bye Kiddo."

* * *

 

The moment he closed the door, his scroll vibrated. He held it up.

We need to talk. Qrow read the message and sighed in annoyance.

_First that attack and now Raven. I need a drink._

 


End file.
